Just One Night
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: Gabriella doesn't like the idea of babysitting with Ryan. Especailly when it's Troy's and Sharpay's kids, who seem to have it out for her. Ryella, Troypay oneshot.


'Just one night'

--

"Gabby, come on." Ryan grabbed Gabriella's arm gently as a sign for her to come with him.

"I don't want to!" Gabriella protested loudly.

"Come on. It might be fun."

"Oh yeah, what's more fun than babysitting for your sister and my ex-boyfriend. Let's not forget that their children...they scare me." Gabriella whispered the last part like a scared little girl. Ryan just chuckled at the girl.

"Claire and Jordan aren't that bad." Ryan tried to reason.

"You have to say that. They're your niece and nephew, but me...all I can say is that after they tried to set me on fire. I don't like them."

"Okay, they only set your purse on fire."

"While it was on my arm Ryan!" Gabriella yelled.

Ryan bit down on his bottom lip as an attempt not to laugh. "Well at least it was an ugly purse."

Gabriella took offence and slapped Ryan across the chest. "Hey, I loved that purse."

Then it's sad that it was set on fire then." Ryan said as he led Gabriella up the steps to the large house.

Gabriella put her arms in front of hi in an attempt for him not to ring the door bell. "Please Ryan...don't do this. I'm...I'm scared."

Ryan shook his head and rang the bell. "Stop being so over dramatic okay. They're just kids."

"Evil kids." Gabriella muttered as they door opened to reveal Sharpay in an elegant dress that looked beautiful on her. Her hair was perfect as well was her make up and she looked gorgeous. Gabriella couldn't help but wonder how she managed to keep her perfect look and figure after having two kids.

"Hey guys. Thanks for doing this." Sharpay said as she hugged Gabriella and Ryan.

"It was no problem. You look amazing Shar." Ryan complimented his sister as they broke from their hug.

"Thanks. Come on in. Claire and Jordan should be down here soon. Thanks again for watching them for us."

"It's no big deal. We're happy to help. Right Gabby?" Ryan nudged her.

"Uh...yeah. Just thrilled." Gabriella said, tying to hide her sarcasm. Ryan had caught on to it, but Sharpay obviously didn't because she didn't say anything. Just then Troy came downstairs wearing a tux and looking very handsome.

"Hey guys. How you been?" Troy asked as Sharpay fixed his tie.

"We're good. You guys?" Ryan asked.

"We're perfect." Troy said as he wrapped his arm around Sharpay's waist and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to go get the kids. Be right down." And with that he left back up the steps.

"So Gabriella...how's work?" Sharpay asked casually as they stood in the living room.

"It's good...you?"

"Good." She said, causing then an awkward silence. Gabriella and Sharpay hadn't always been the best of friends. It was a little weird that you brother's girlfriend use to date your husband.

"Okay guys, remember. No setting Aunt Gabby on fire." They heard Troy say to Claire and Jordan as they walked downstairs. Sharpay, Gabriella, and Ryan had heard him. Gabriella looked unhappy, Sharpay looked uncomfortable, and Ryan was trying not to laugh.

"But it was fun dad." The heard Jordan say as they stepped into the living room.

Claire was like the mini version of Sharpay. Which meant that she was very pretty. Jordan was also like a Troy mini version, with blue eyes and brown hair. Both of them were good looking as were their parents.

"Come here sweetie." Sharpay said to Claire as she gave her a kiss on her head, as did Troy. They said their goodbyes to their kids before leaving for dinner. Gabriella looked at the two children before with a frightful expression, while Ryan looked happy to see them.

"I like your purse." Claire smirked as she pointed to Gabriella's favorite purse.

"Umm...Ryan." Gabriella whimpered at the chuckling boy behind her.

Once Ryan noticed Gabriella's glare he quickly cleared his throat. "How about you guys go play in the next room. If you need anything come get us." Ryan said gently as he bent down to Claire's level.

"Okay Uncle Ryan." Claire said sweetly as she gave him a hug. Ryan smiled and turned to meet Jordan, who was just a little taller.

"You be nice." He warned.

Jordan rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, all that could be heard was him saying 'Whatever."

"Why do they hate me?" Gabriella asked like an insecure teenage girl.

Ryan shook his head. "They don't hate you Gabby. They just...that find it fun to torture you."

"I hate you."

--

"Gabriella!" Jordan cried as he ran into the kitchen, causing Gabriella to drop the aspirin she had been holding.

"Yes?" She asked, trying to hide her annoyance.

"I'm hungry."

"You know where the food is don't you?" She asked, showing more of her annoyance than she had planned. Obviously Jordan had noticed because he had a scowl on his face.

"You know, if you don't like us then why do you come here?" Jordan asked as he sat on the counter.

"I never said I didn't like you guys." She lied.

"Really? Because I don't like you."

Gabriella nodded her head in understanding. "Is there a reason for that?"

"No. I just don't." And with that, he was gone. Gabriella sighed as she finally took her aspirin.

--

"Gabriella?" Asked Claire in a (fake) sweet voice. She had some acting skills considering who her mother was.

Gabriella didn't notice the fakeness and took it as her being nice. "Yeah sweetie?" She asked, looking down at her.

"I have a question."

"What is it?" Gabriella asked as the little girl took a sip of her juice box.

"How do you get juice out of cloths?"

Gabriella examined the little girls who was wearing a pink dress. There was no signs of any juice spills on it. "Where did you get juice on your dress?"

"I didn't." She said simply before throwing her juice all over Gabriella's shirt.

"Ahh!" Gabriella screamed as she stood up.

"Well, see ya." Claire said cheerfully as she skipped out of the room.

"I'm going to kill somebody." Gabriella said through grinded teeth as she tried to get out the stain that was now on her favorite shirt.

--

"Gabby, where have you been?" Ryan asked as he was playing dolls with Claire and Gabriella walked in.

Gabriella glared at him. "I had a small accident and had to borrow once of Sharpay's shirts."

"What happened?"

"I accidentally spilled juice on Aunt Gabby. I said I was sorry though." Claire said as innocently as she could. Of course Ryan bought it because he loved Claire and she was a pretty good actress.

"Wait, what?" Gabriella practically yelled.

"Gabriella relax. She said she was sorry." Ryan said as he hugged Claire.

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm going to go lay down."

--

"Hey guys, we're back." Sharpay cheered as she opened the door with Troy beside her. They both seemed very happy at the moment.

"Mommy!" Claire cheered as she jumped into her mother's waiting arms.

"Hey baby. Were you a good girl?" She asked looking down at the four year old.

"I was the best mommy." Clair cheered for herself as she jumped from her mother's arms and into her dad's.

"Hey princess." Troy said, giving her a kiss on the head.

"Thanks again guys. I hope they weren't too much trouble." Sharpay said as she looked at Gabriella and Ryan.

"It was no problem sis. They were great." Ryan reassured her.

"Yeah...little angels." Gabriella lied as she forced a fake smile.

"Great. Well me and Shar have some great news." Troy smiled happily as he draped an arm around Sharpay's shoulder.

"What?" Ryan questioned, seeing the matching smiles the two wore.

"I'm pregnant!" Sharpay cheered happily as she clapped her hands together.

"Oh my god, that's great!" Ryan said as he swooped his sister into a hug.

"I'm not babysitting!" Gabriella suddenly blurted out as her face showed fear.

"Huh?" Everyone asked at once.

"You're kids are nuts man." Gabriella shook her head as she walked out the door.

Once Gabriella had left Troy, Sharpay, and Ryan all had matching smiles.

"Good work you guys." Troy smiled down at his kids.

"I just love messing with her like that." Ryan smirked as he made his way out the door.

--

_Okay, well this is my first oneshot where it's mostly focusing on Ryella. I'm not use to doing them, but if you like it please tell me so. And I know the kids didn't do that much to Gabriella to driver her crazy, but I couldn't think of much. Anyway, please tell me what you think._

_-Peace!_


End file.
